1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With dispenses of, for example, the types used in toilet cisterns to apply material such as disinfectant and/or antiseptic material to the toilet bowl, some disadvantages are apparent. Usually the material simply leaches or dissolves into the cistern to be discharged with flushing water. Thus the quantity of material in the flushing water is determined by the time delay between flushes. This is unsatisfactory. Also the bulk of the material simply passes through the bowl to the drain and again the waste occassioned by this is unsatisfactory. The above devices also tend to have a life of about one week which can lead to consumer resistance because of the high repeat level of purchases.